Je t'enculerai comme le diable
by Rienxad
Summary: A request by my friend, her and Jared Leto little fanfic. Lemon. I DO NOT OWN JARED LETO  Oh god, if I did, my friend would never talk to me again  OR ANY OF 30 SECONDS TO MARS.


Je t'enculerai comme le diable

Legs crossed, you stare at the posters lining your walls, the dedicated 'Mars' shrine that highlighted the dregs of your high school life. The clock blinked 3am and your eyes were drooping from the strain of exhaustion. Signing off from your social networking sites, you closed down your overheated laptop that threatened to burn through the fabric of your trousers.

All the fan-fiction you had been reading whirred through your head as you hooked your legs under the blanket, warming them for the night ahead. Again, your dreams were stalked by that mysterious figure hanging just behind your line of sight.

Far too soon, your eyes were open again with the blinding sunlight raining down upon your body. Thoughts of Jared Leto filled your head. In a half-conscious state, you rose from your comfy bed and made your way downstairs. Everyone was out, you were home alone and you stumbled down the stairs in a dead state. Sitting down on the sofa, your eyes started to focus and your heart started to skip several beats.

Sitting not five inches away from you, there were pure blue eyes gazing deep into your own. "Urm…" You breathed, blinking twice and checking your vision.  
>"Hello, Rebecca." That voice… that angelic voice could only belong to one person. Oh why wouldn't your sight straighten itself out already?<br>"J…Jared?" A smile curled the line of his lips. Looking around, you searched for his entrance.

"You know it. So…nobody's in." Visual images of Jared smut dashed into your attention, his hands grasping your body.  
>Shaking your head to enter the present, Jared's hand was questing boldly forth to caress your face.<p>

Oh how you wished he'd aim just a little lower. Do the things to you that you'd only dreamed of and lusted over. "You know what I'm like… You know what I do to girls like you." Your brow started to sweat under his burning gaze.  
>"I…I went to one of your concerts." His eyes twinkled as he replied to you.<br>"Ahhh, which one?"  
>"The 19th of February 2010, Nottingham."<p>

"Yes, I remember. I saw you, I waved at you."  
>Your voice box cooled over with pure shock. "Rebecca, I want you." The three words set every nerve of your body blazing with ecstasy.<br>His hand curled from its position on your cheek to behind your head, each finger interlocked with strands of your hair. Jared pulled you forwards, his lips locking with your own in a moment of pure bliss. He was kissing you! The god, Jared Leto was kissing you! Your eyes closed and you felt the warmth of his lips draining into your own, a few seconds passed and you felt yourself falling backwards at a controlled speed.  
>A gentle weight settled upon you, the heat of Jared's skin filling your body and nestling as a warmth that you'd never felt before. Of course the desire to have your way with Jared constantly ripped through your insides but now you were actually presented with the opportunity. Every feeling you had was intensified tenfold.<p>

Jared tore his lips from your own, instead pressing them at the peak of your breasts, he seemed unconcerned by the barrier of cloth separating him from your smooth skin. Slyly slipping his hand under your top, you felt him play with you – every movement and every touch firing off a dozen nerves.  
>"…Jared." You gasped, yearning to touch him back.<br>He stopped to check your expression and removed his hands. Disappointment radiated from you as clearly as night and day. However, you noticed the anti-climax as he took your hand and slid it down and into his own pants. His hardened penis greeted your questing fingertips and your own arousal intensified.  
>Seconds flashed by in flurry of kisses and your clothes being ripped away from your body. Finally, you were left on the sofa in only your bra and pants with Jared standing over you, his erection all but poking through his pants.<br>He started to tease you, running his fingertips from the bottom of your bra to the very hem of your pants and back up again.  
>Pretending not to be distracted by his teasing, you began your own torture. Taking a single fingertip, you traced the line where his black boxers met his legs. Moving slowly to heighten the suspense, you drew your finger along the tight cloth, towards where he stood out.<br>Your fingers traced the rim of his head, apparently sending shivers of pleasure and excitement up his spine as he got even harder.

"Rebecca…" He breathed, leaning closer to kiss you. Dodging his mouth, you instead rested your lips on his neck, licking and nibbling his heaving flesh. "Enough teasing!" He growled, hurling himself off you and tearing his boxers off.  
>There he was – in all of his glory. Just for you. Jared Leto was as spectacular as the fan-fictions and tumblr gifs suggested. His hands moved deftly as he pulled your pants off and threw them across the room, landing elegantly on top of the TV.<p>

"Tut, tut, Mr. Leto. Are you letting your emotions get the better of you?" Your voice was sultry and tempting, daring him to go further. Sitting upright, your eye caught his penis all but poking you in the cheek. "What's this then?" You questioned, surprising Jared by instantly wrapping your mouth around him.  
>"Ooooh, Miss Scotland." He breathed as you ran your tongue down the length of his shaft while it was still inside your mouth. Jared gripped the back of your head, tugging at the strands of hair that were firmly attached to your scalp. With your free hands, you started to gently squeeze his balls, making sure you still ran your tongue down him.<br>Suddenly, Jared gripped your hair so tight, he started to rip it out. Opening your mouth to gasp in pain, you accidently released your grip on him. Jared lifted you like a doll and threw you back onto the sofa, dazing you slightly.  
>Before you could stop him, he was climbing on top of you and sliding himself inside of you. Half of you wanted to push him out and tease him some more but the other half wanted to lie back and enjoy the ride. Sensing your intentions, Jared nullified all other options by thrusting deeper inside of you. His movements were smooth and practised. Each stroke hit the spot inside of you that made your body shudder and heave with pleasure.<br>His arms and legs started to shake as you both climbed to the peaks of pleasure together. You came just before he did, every other sense blocked by the haze of pleasure. Then, a massive pressure built up inside of you as Jared started to moan loudly.  
>Your orgasm wasn't over when he pulled out of you, instead you gripped his hand and shoved his fingers inside of you. Taking the obvious hint, Jared took your pleasure to a whole new level with his skills, making you writhe and scream louder and louder. As you finished and descended the heights of the peak you'd just climbed, you rolled over onto him and licked the sweat off his chest.<br>"My god. You're as good as they say!"

"Haha… so they tell me. I haven't got to be back for another two hours, what can we do?"  
>"Well…" You raised your eyebrow and Jared winked at you.<p> 


End file.
